Red Rose
by Hanako14
Summary: -¡El es un cerdo! Y yo una pediatra preocupada por mis pacientes -aseguré. -Ajam, seguro Sakura, niégalo cuantas veces quieras -acotó Ino-. -Es un egocéntrico, machista, es extremadamente... -Sexy -me interrumpió la rubia... y no la pude contradecir. S


**R**ed Rose

**.**

_-By Hanako-_

* * *

Prólogo

**E**l día había sido largo y abrumador. Por mi parte, había atendido a más de treinta pacientes, siendo el cincuenta por ciento de ellos niños menores de doce años.

Observé del otro lado del gran ventanal de aquella sala: el sol descendía lento y meticuloso a través del firmamento, mientras el color anaranjado teñía las nubes y los pájaros finalizaban el día con su conocida melodía. De este lado, la habitación estaba casi vacía, sólo yo me encontraba de guardia en aquellos momentos.

Terminé el último trago de mi taza de café y me dirigí hacia lo que sería mi último paciente. Minutos atrás, el doctor Sabaku me había pedido el favor de atender a una persona. En un primer momento, me llamó poderosamente la atención el hecho de que una eminencia como lo es Gaara pidiese mi ayuda, pero pronto entendí la situación cuando mencionó que la niña en cuestión contaba con tan sólo catorce años… y, pues, los niños son mi especialidad.

Comencé a recorrer el inmaculado pasillo que me llevaría a mi despacho. Pronto un leve suspiro del viento se coló por la ventana y revolvió sin cuidado mis cabellos rosados. Continué, no tenía motivos especiales para acomodarlos en aquel momento.

Llegué entonces a la puerta que rezaba "Dra Haruno Sakura" ¡Amaba ese cartel! Bien, quizás pierda algo de seriedad con esta confesión pero he de admitir que desde que ése cartel adornaba la entrada de la sala, no podía dejar de sonreír cuando lo veía. Durante años había luchado por ocupar un lugar en aquel inmenso mundo de la medicina, años de libros, de estudios, de sacrifico, de desvelo. Años de pelear para ocupar el puesto que entonces, a mis veinticuatro años, ocupaba.

Había resignado una vida por cumplir ese sueño. Resignado el tiempo con mi familia, resignado el tiempo con mis amigos, resignado, inclusive, cualquier otro sueño que pudiese ocupar espacio en mi mente. Pero había valido la pena.

Cada noche sin dormir en la sala de guardias, cada semana internada entre libros.

Bostecé mientras tomaba la ficha de la muchacha a quien atendería. Procuré dormir algo aquella noche, llevaba días sin hacerlo y no quería que ello terminara significando un problema en mi rendimiento en el Hospital. Crucé la habitación y volví a abrir la puerta, esta vez llevé mi mirada hacia la sala de espera y encontré entonces a una cantidad importante de personas.

-Uchia Sora –llamé, leyendo el nombre en el papel que tenía entre mis manos.

Observé entonces como una joven de tez nívea se levantaba. A su paso, sus cabellos azabaches bailaban sobre sus hombros, mientras que su mirada negra como el carbón inspeccionaba la habitación.

Desde aquel primer momento, las pupilas perspicaces y el paso seguro de la niña me llamaron poderosamente la atención, y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por recordar que contaba tan sólo con catorce años.

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sora –me corrigió en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Miré nuevamente en el papel y comprobé que así era.

-Disculpa, adelante Sora.

-Puede decirme Uchiha, señorita…

-Haruno, Haruno Sakura –contesté, totalmente asombrada por sus palabras-. Puedes tomar asiento, el doctor Sabaku me ha dejado aquí tus estudios para que los confirmara, sólo tomará unos minutos.

Tomé los susodichos papeles y comencé a releerlos tal y como lo había hecho en el despacho minutos atrás. Así como Gaara me había comentado, el único problema en la muchacha era la anemia que sufría desde hacía unos meses, pero sus valores en aquel momento estaban casi equiparados a los parámetros y sería cuestión de ingerir algo de hierro en su dieta. Sin embargo, lo que Gaara había agregado era una sospecha personal que me intrigó lo suficiente como para no dejarla ir tan rápido: por un lado, él me había comentado sobre su extraña personalidad y, por el otro, había añadido que quizás se tratase de algún tipo de maltrato familiar.

- ¿Puede decirme qué dicen los análisis, doctora? –preguntó ella con impaciencia.

Se encontraba cruzada de piernas frente a mí. Su mirada era casi intimidante y el color de piel me recordaba al papel sobre el que estaban escritos aquellos análisis.

-Lamentablemente no puedo, debo esperar a que lleguen tus papás debido a que eres menor de edad…

-Tsk, mi tutor no tardará en llegar –contestó.

Y aquello me llamó la atención, era el primer indicio de su vida familiar y no podía dejarlo pasar tan rápido.

-Así que si no vives con tus padres Sora, ¿Con quién vives?

-Creo haberle mencionado ya que prefería que me tratara de Uchiha, doctora. Por otro lado, el asunto que nos concierne es el de mis análisis y no el de mi vida familiar, para ello ya tengo un psicólogo encargado.

No pude evitar que mis labios se fruncieran ante su respuesta, si la muchacha no estuviera en plena adolescencia ya me hubiese caído sumamente mal. Pero ¿Quién mejor que yo para saber lo que la revolución de hormonas significaba? Había leído más libros sobre ello de los que se pueden encontrar en la biblioteca.

-Entonces debo suponer que tu tutor no es parte de tu familia.

-No. Usted no debe suponer, debe curarme… y en caso de que suponga intente hacerlo bien. Mi tutor es mi tío, si tanto le interesa.

Su respuesta me dejó anonada. Jamás en lo que llevaba de vida había encontrado a una niña semejante. Parecía una mujer, una mujer con una larga y pesada vida a cuestas. No había dudas de que algo causaba en ella tal comportamiento.

Algo que yo debía averiguar.

En aquel preciso momento se abrió la puerta, sin previo aviso. Las onda sonaros viajaron por el aire y llegaron pronto a mis oídos. Al mismo tiempo, un aroma embriagador invadió el ambiente y pude sospechar, inclusive antes de levantar mis pupilas hacia aquella persona, que se trataba de un hombre. Un hombre con buen gusto para las fragancias, por cierto.

Levanté entonces la mirada sin saber, en aquel momento, la verdadera importancia que iba a tener en mi vida. Sin saber cómo iba a sucederse las cosas luego de aquel instante y sin sospechar siquiera de que ésa persona que me observaba expectante desde el umbral, iba a cambiar mi vida para siempre.

Sus frías pupilas azabaches recorrieron por una fracción de segundo mi persona.

Me adelanté hacia aquel hombre y no tardé en alzar mi mano en gesto de saludo.

-Un placer, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura.

El hombre devolvió el gesto y pude observar entonces y por primera vez, la inmensidad de aquellos orbes oscuros que parecían esconder mil secretos en su interior.

Sus pupilas eran frías. Serias. Misteriosas.

-Uchiha Sasuke –se presentó, estremeciendo levemente los nervios más recónditos de mi cuerpo.

-Señor Uchiha –comencé, decida a ignorar el aspecto físico de aquella persona y procurar terminar el día de una buena vez-. No ha sido nada grave, el desmayo de la muchacha no fue un hecho preocupante, el mismísimo doctor Sabaku la ha tratado y asegura que todo anda en orden. Lo único que me gustaría resaltar son sus índices de hierro, se encuentran en un nivel bastante por debajo del normal –mentí- por lo que me gustaría verla de forma periódica.

Me detuve antes la imposibilidad de continuar con lo que decía. Me pregunté cómo y me pregunté por qué y nada venía a mi cabeza. Algo sucedía con esa muchacha y para variar, ahí estaba mi instinto yendo en contra de mi profesión. Mordí disimuladamente mis labios en forma de recriminación por lo que recientemente había hecho.

-Señorita, soy el primero en velar por su salud, por lo cual creo que es de vital importancia seguir con sus indicaciones. Sin embargo, me gustaría que mi sobrina sea tratada por una persona como el doctor Sabaku, sin ofenderla.

Volví a observar los ojos de aquel hombre, confundida. ¿Qué demonios me estaba diciendo? ¿Me estaba tratando a mí, Sakura Haruno, como una aprendiz? Revoleé entonces mis ojos sobre su persona, no aparentaba mucho más de veintiséis años. Su cuerpo se encontraba contorneado por una impecable camisa blanca, la cual se ajustaba con mesura a su privilegiada figura. Sus cabellos tan oscuros como la noche que nos vigilaba delineaban el níveo color de su piel.

-Señor Uchiha, lamento decirle que yo soy la especialista en pediatría, por lo cual es indiscutible mi idoneidad para el caso, pero si insiste, puede hablar con el mismo Gaara-san, debido a que él fue quien pidió que viera a la niña –contesté, ya no tan simpática como antes.

El hombre delante de mí frunció el ceño, aparentemente, poco acostumbrado a que alguien no estuviese en entero acuerdo con lo que él disponía.

-No quiero parecer grosero pero…

-Entonces no lo sea –interrumpí yo, me mordí la lengua al darme cuenta que eso fue poco gentil de mi parte-. En fin, señor Uchiha, el tema aquí es la salud de la joven Sora. Puedo darle una cita con el joven Sabaku si es lo que usted solicita –determiné finalmente, segura de que el hombre de ojos de mar le diría al señor caprichoso que yo era la persona indicada para la situación.

-Perfecto, señorita Haruno, es bueno saber que la salud de mi sobrina no está en manos de una adolescente maleducada –dijo, y luego dibujó en su rostro una suerte de sonrisa burlona. Una mueca seria y perspicaz, pero malvada.

-No lo ha estado ni lo estará señor Uchiha, estamos hablando del hospital mas privilegiado de la ciudad, los médicos aquí somos sinónimos de eminencia –sonreí tontamente, sin darme por aludida a su comentario anterior-. Ahora bien, si no hay nada más que agregar, puede pedir una cita con el doctor –invité, hastiada de la tan poco amable conversación que estábamos llevando.

-De acuerdo, mucho gusto –saludó, mientras se levantaba y la niña imitaba a su tío.

-Me encantaría poder decir lo mismo –murmuré para mis adentros, mientras ambos traspasaban el umbral del despacho.

Me relajé una vez de hubo ido. Me recosté en el mullido sillón y cerré los ojos por unos segundos. Masajeé mis sienes con cuidado y me dediqué a servir un poco de café. Terminé la taza en cuestión de dos o tal vez tres minutos.

Decidí entonces regresar a casa.

Tomé mi bolso y dejé el impecable delantal colgado detrás de la puerta. Me encaminé por los pasillos del hospital en dirección a la salida.

-Al fin te veo saliendo del edificio –sonrió una voz detrás de mí.

-No exageres, es evidente que duermo y me baño –lo contradije, con una sonrisa.

-Si, por puesto Cerezo, duermes en tu camilla y te aseas en el baño privado de doctores.

-Eso tan sólo pasó un par de veces, Gaara –le dije-. Además, no tiene de malo. Soy más útil en el hospital estando de guardia que en casa mirando telenovelas.

-Hablando de eso, ¿quieres que te lleve? –invitó él. Como siempre, un caballero.

-Sería genial, muchas gracias –acepté.

Nos encaminamos hacia su vehículo en el estacionamiento. Era lujoso, como todo lo que Gaara consumía. En un primer momento, cuando lo conocí, había pensado que el hecho de venir de una familia sumamente adinerada iba a convertirlo en el jefe de mis pesadillas. Pero las cosas no se dieron de esa manera, él me ayudó con mis estudios y siempre me concedió los tiempos necesarios para que pudiese lograr un buen desempeño académico. Finalmente, pasó de ser mi jefe a ser mi compañero… y estábamos en nuestra mejor etapa.

Subí al flamante deportivo negro y él tomó asiento del lado del piloto.

-Mañana a primera hora tengo una cita con Uchiha Sasuke, ¿Qué ha sucedido con la niña?

_Está en perfectas condiciones, pero eso lo dice una novata, así que debías de darle un vistazo tú, el especialista –ironicé.

-Ja, ja, ja –rió, había cazado al vuelo el sarcasmo-. Así que el joven Uchiha te subestima. Mañana le contaré que eres la más indicada.

-No es necesario, Gaara-san, sinceramente sería bueno no volver a cruzarlo. Es una persona sumamente desagradable y prefiero no verme obligada a tratar de nuevo con él –suspiré, cansada. Me di cuenta de que verdaderamente necesitaba dormir.

- ¿No te ha caído bien? –preguntó, casi extrañado.

-No, ¿Por qué lo dices? –indagué, confundida por el tono de voz de mi acompañante.

-Por nada en especial, simplemente es que, por lo que tengo entendido, suele caerle bien a las muchachas.

- ¿En serio? Qué extraño, debe ser la descripción más lejana de un hombre decente que se me puede ocurrir. La niña es un misterio, me ha intrigado mucho. De verdad me encantaría saber qué pasa por su mente, en el mundo, debe haber una en un millón que se parezcan a ella.

-Yo he pensado lo mismo –coincidió, frenando delante de la luz roja que nos invitaba a detenernos-. Creí que eras la mejor opción para saber qué es lo que le pasaba, te llevas tan bien con los niños y adolescentes.

-Sí, pero no con los tíos de esos niños –sonreí-. Los adultos no son mi especialidad.

Rió sonoramente con ése acento tan característico suyo.

El deportivo estacionó frente a mi departamento en cuestión de unos minutos, por lo que tomé mi cartera y me dispuse bajar del vehículo.

-Pasaré a buscarte en la mañana, ¿Te parece?

-Muchas gracias, que descanse –le dije, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Igualmente, que tengas dulces sueños –dijo.

Entré en el edificio y llamé al elevador, di media vuelta y observé cómo el coche se alejaba del lugar. Ingresé y apreté rápidamente el botón que rezaba "8". Esperé mientras el suelo bajo mis pies ascendía hasta el mencionado piso y finalmente ingresa en la puerta A.

Impecable.

Así estaban mis cosas, no recordaba bien cuántos días llevaba sin pasar por casa, pero debía de ser entres cuatro o cinco días. Como bien había notado mi amigo, usaba el baño reservado y llevaba en un bolso un par de mudas de ropa. Dormía en el despacho alrededor de cuatro o cinco horas al día y continuaba con mis turnos.

Dios, necesitaba una cama.

Urgente.

Me desvestí rápidamente y tomé el camisón. Descubrí que el departamento estaba más frío de lo que lo había imaginado, por lo que no tardé en prender la estufa y esperar a que se calentara. Cuando estaba por caer rendida ante la tentación del somier, sonó el teléfono de casa.

-Hola –saludé, recostándome.

- ¡Sakura! –escuché la voz del otro lado.

-Ino, tanto tiempo –sonreí, extrañaba hablar con mi amiga-. ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, intentando dar con tu paradero, ¿Dónde estabas metida?

-En el hospital, he tenido turnos últimamente.

-Si sigues así, terminarás como paciente en lugar de doctora, no debe ser salubre pasar tantas horas en ese lugar –dijo, preocupada.

-Tranquila, todo está bien –aseguré-. Los paciente suelen ser una ternura, se encariñan mucho conmigo los pequeños.

-Me imagino, no pasa en este mundo de la moda –suspiró, ella era modelo y, en mi opinión, una de las mejores. Su cara salía en las más prestigiosas revistas y asistía a los desfiles más importantes, había lanzado últimamente una marca de ropa a la cual llamó Red Rose en honor a mí. Reí por dentro al recordar el motivo-. Por cierto, Sakura, necesitaba decirte algo.

-Te escucho.

-Hablé hoy con Hinata y dijo que necesitaba urgentemente de tu ayuda.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Ayer por la noche su profesora de Biología sufrió un accidente y se encuentra internada, no podía encontrar un reemplazo que cubriera la clase de miércoles y viernes a las ocho y media, entonces recordamos que nuestra amiga resulta ser una eminencia en ese campo, ¿Qué te parece?

-Disculpa, Ino, enseñar no es lo mío y tú lo sabes.

-Vamos, no serán muchas clases, es sólo hasta que regresa la profesora titular. Además te hará bien salir un rato de ese lugar, y trabajarás con chicos adolescentes, como a ti te gusta. Sin mencionar que Hinata realmente lo necesita.

Suspiré. Hinata era, aparte de una de mis dos mejores amigas, la directora del prestigioso instituto High School. Había trabajado en una ocasión para una suplencia similar a ésta y realmente había sido una buena experiencia.

-De acuerdo, ¿Mañana es miércoles, verdad? Avísale que estaré allí.

-No es necesario, ya le había dicho –la rubia rió del otro lado del teléfono-. Anótate un desfile para el próximo fin de semana, es sumamente importante y necesito tu presencia allí. Presentaré mi nueva colección de Otoño-Invierno –sonaba sumamente emocionada.

-Estaré allí sin dudas, en primera fila –agregué-. En fin, he tenido un día sumamente agitado, conocí al hombre más egocéntrico sobre la faz de la tierra –comenté, recordando sus facciones aristocráticas.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó, intrigada- ¿Cuál era su nombre?

-Uchiha Sasuke, el tío de una de mis pacientes.

- ¿Uchiha Sasuke? –preguntó-. ¿El magnate empresario?

-Sinceramente, no sé a qué se dedicaba. ¿Lo conoces?

- ¿De cabellos azabaches, mirada penetrante y un físico increíble?

-Sí, podríamos discutir lo del físico pero encaja con la descripción, ¿De dónde lo conoces?

- ¡Sakura! Es el soltero más codiciado del país, ¿Acaso nunca lees revistas? Es el chico sexy de los negocios económicos, un magnate con un cuerpo de fábula. ¿Realmente lo conociste?

-Sí, esta tarde.

- ¿Es tan fantástico como lo describen en las revistas? ¿Qué te pareció?

-Es un grosero, pero la niña me pareció un caso realmente interesante, me hubiese encantado poder conocerla mejor –confesé.

Rió sonoramente del otro lado de la línea.

- ¡No puedes mentirme a mí, Sakura! –Exclamó, entre carcajadas-. Al que realmente te gustaría conocer es su tío –disparó.

- ¿Estás loca? Hay un abismo entre él y yo Ino, ¡él es un cerdo! Y yo una pediatra que se preocupa por sus pacientes.

-No puedes negármelo a mí, Sakura –rió del otro lado, acusadora.

-Es un egocéntrico, machista, es extremadamente...

-Sexy –me interrumpió la rubia.

Levanté la mirada incrédula mientras pensaba lo que había dicho mi mejor amiga. Finalmente suspiré… después de todo no podía contradecirla.

-Deja de mirar tantas revistas, Ino –recomendé, cambiando de tema-. Me temo que debo ir a acostarme, mi cuerpo demanda poder dormir más de cinco horas consecutivas.

-De acuerdo, cuídate y procura llevar una vida más normal.

-Lo intentaré –mentí-. Nos vemos, que descanses.

-Igualmente, Sakura.

Se dio por finalizada la conversación telefónica y dejé el teléfono sobre la mesita de luz. Cerré los ojos y me enrosqué entre las sábanas, rindiéndome finalmente en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

Di media vuelta entre las sábanas y me aferré con fuerza a ellas. Un tenue y molesto haz de luz que se infiltraba por la ventana deba de lleno en la cara, molestándome. Parpadeé somnolienta mientras dejaba escapar un bostezo.

Me incorporé en la habitación y vi el reloj a un lado de la mesita: las siete y cinco. Había dormido alrededor de nueve horas y mi cuerpo estaba completamente recuperado. Me levanté con cuidado de la cama y busqué con cuidado la ropa en el armario.

Iba a dar clases luego de mucho tiempo, por lo cual me pareció importante causar una buena impresión. Elegí una falda negra, con unos zapatos de taco importante del mismo color, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta negra. Era evidente que jamás podría haberme comprado yo misma un traje así, y que había sido regalo de Ino.

Ella tenía estilo y sabía cómo vestirse. Si ella había combinado esas prendas para mí, yo no tendría el valor de intercambiarlas.

Tomé el bolso que me también me había regalado la rubia y puse en su interior lo necesario.

Dejé la ropa preparada sobre la cama y me dirigí hacia la ducha.

Sentí las cálidas gotas de agua pura rozando mi cuerpo y sentí cómo cada músculo terminaba de relajarse. Ya no existía el stress ni las preocupaciones. Era todo un inmenso mar en calma llenando mi cuerpo de calor.

Salí de la ducha y me vestí como había planeado. Afuera llovía a raudales y el frío parecía colarse entre los huesos. Tomé un paraguas y, a las ocho en punto, fui hasta la planta baja del departamento. Esperé unos segundos, hasta que finalmente vi al deportivo negro estacionando frente a la puerta.

Salí rápidamente en busca de evitar las gotas que arremataban contra mi persona e ingresé finalmente en el cálido interior del vehículo.

-Buenos días, señorita Haruno –saludó.

-Bueno días –le dije, depositando un beso en su mejilla.

- ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Excelente, realmente lo necesitaba –admití.

-Me alegro, por cierto, Sakura, ¿Así piensas ir al hospital?

-En realidad, no –reí, era evidente-. A unas cinco cuadras del hospital se encuentra el Instituto High School, ¿Podrías dejarme allí?

Alzó una ceja, extrañado.

- ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de mi amiga Hinata? Ella es la directora del instituto y me pidió por favor si podía hacer una suplencia, no será mucho tiempo ni muchas horas, por lo que no modificará en absoluto mi desempeño ene l hospital.

-Fantástico –escapó de sus labios una leve sonrisa-. No te imagino como profesora, antes de terminar tu suplencia debo venir a verte.

-Supongo que no habrá problema –acepté, y llegamos.

-Por cierto, Sakura, luego llámame y te paso a buscar.

-No será necesario, muchas gracias, puedo caminar hasta el hospital luego.

-En serio, si no quieres llamarme puedes tomar un taxi, pero es preferible que cuando luzcas así, no pasees sola por la calle. Es un lugar muy seguro, pero uno nunca sabe y no hay que tentar al destino –dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

-De acuerdo –le dije, aún desconcertada por su consejo-. Nos vemos Gaara-san.

-Nos vemos, Sakura.

Bajé del vehículo, la lluvia había menguado su intensidad. Me refugié rápidamente bajo el techo e ingresé a la institución. Fui a la oficina de la directora y, en su interior, me encontré con la muchacha de cabellos azabaches y mirada de color perla que yo tanto conocía.

- ¡Sakura! –saludó, emocionada.

A siempre tímida Hinata me abrazó con fuerza. Correspondí el abrazo, hacía meses que no la veía.

-Muchísimas gracias, en serio.

-No tienes nada de qué agradecerme –contesté-. ¿He llegado a horario?

-Sí, las clases están empezando. La tuya es el piso tres, salón B.

-Iré antes de que pase el tiempo –resolví, odiaba llegar impuntual.

-Luego ven a tomar un café, tenemos tanto de qué hablar.

-No faltará oportunidad, amiga –le dije, con una sonrisa.

Salí de la impecable oficina y me dirigí al elevador. Presioné el tercer botón y el suelo bajo mis pies comenzó a ascender. En cuanto se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron de par en par y avancé por el corredor. El edificio era mucho más que un instituto, era lujoso, era impecable. Amé siempre esa estructura edilicia.

Llegué a la puerta B, tomé aire e ingresé en ella. Los alumnos se encontraban en perfecto silencio. Caminé hasta mi escritorio. Miré hacia adelante y las mesas estaban dispuestas hacia arriba, es decir, había gradas que iban subiendo de nivel, de modo que todos pudiesen observar la clase de igual manera así como también el pizarrón.

Había alrededor de cuarenta o cincuenta personas allí, observándome.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura y seré su suplente –me presenté-. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien y conseguir un óptimo trabajo en la asignatura –dibujé una sonrisa y procedí a escribir mi nombre en el pizarrón-. Clase, por favor saquen sus libros y si alguien tiene la amabilidad de mostrarme lo último que vieron, sería un placer.

Un muchacho de desordenados cabellos chocolates se acercó y me marcó el último capítulo que habían visto. Tomé rápidamente nota del mismo y le agradecí. Volvió a su lugar y lo seguí con la mirada.

Llegó a la tercera grada y tomó asiento. Entonces divisé, a un lado del muchacho, a una joven cuya mirada se encontraba perdida en la mismísima nada. Sus cabellos azabaches caían sobre sus hombros, su piel pálida como la nieve resaltaba con el oscuro uniforme.

Sin poder creerlo, tomé rápidamente la lista de alumnos de mi escritorio.

-Uchiha Sora… -susurré, observándola.

Levantó entonces su mirada y pude observar sus pupilas carbón apuntando hacia mí.

Sentí un vacío en mi estómago. Definitivamente, las puertas estaban abiertas a un millón de sorpresas…

* * *

_Buenas, gente! ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Les gustó el chap?_

_Yo les cuento que hay noticias en mi perfil, y obviamente las respuestas a sus comentarios!_

_Decidí dejar el prefacio como un regalo para ustedes, que lo apoyaron desde el principio, y ahora empezar con la historia en sí._

_Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos el próximo domingo!_

Hana.


End file.
